fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Arrow
is the Primary Vice-Commander of the Knights of the Ashen Flame,Episode 15 that serves as the Third Pillar's bodyguard. Appearance Arrow is a young woman with long dark-blue hair with light coloured clips in her bangs, and up or down-pointing arrows as her iris in each dark blue eye. She dons the uniform of the White-Clad; a white burqa-like mask, a white cape with shoulder-guards, a jumper with a red cross-insignia on it, white gloves and white trousers. Following her fight with Takehisa Hinawa, she has a scar across her face. Personality Arrow carries a calm and tranquil persona. She is very serious and dedicated to the White-Clad goals. Being a loyal servant of the Evangelist, she does not express concern about harming others to aid her master. Arrow believes that the world is nearing a great change and that no human emotion has value in the face of this inevitable and global change. As such she is willing to ignore the free will of others and her own emotion to enable the new future. In spite of her detached outlook, she has great difficulty dealing with Haumea's flippant and chlidish nature. Often talking back to the girl and suffering her verbal abuse when plans derail. Abilities Arrow is a Third Generation, capable of igniting her left arm to create a bow and arrow made of flames, making her a long-distance combatant. Her eyesight allows her to fire from extremely long-range and she excels when she is using stealth to confuse and ambush her foes. Her Ignition Ability is regarded as powerful, which has demonstrated the capability to burn through an inflammable coat instantly.Chapter 71, page 16 Using this ability, she can change the trajectory of her arrows to hit her opponents from a far distance. The strength of her fired arrows are powerful enough to tear off a limb,Chapter 31, page 6 preventing a skilled Second Generation from repelling them, and piercing straight through a man's chest.Chapter 45, page 9 Her arrows are not only extremely strong and durable but can change trajectory in mid-air. In the case of her arrows being deflected, she can create explosive arrows. As a result of these long range and highly damaging attacks, Arrow is compared to a tank and her allies have faith in her raw power. Plot VS. Special Fire Force Company 1 arc Arrow appears overlooking the scene of Shinra Kusakabe and Rekka Hoshimiya's fight, along with her partner on a rooftop. Following Rekka's capture, she takes aim at him with her Ignition Ability, and fires an arrow at Rekka's chest, killing him in the process. Turning her attention towards the other Fire Officers, Arrow attempts to impale Karim Flam, but manages to sever Foien Li's arm instead. Unable to visually locate the Fire Officers, and having their position exposed, the two retreat, having accomplished their objective, commenting that the "Nativity Flame Festival" has begun throughout Tokyo. Asakusa arc After the Special Fire Force Company 8 were spotted in Asakusa, Arrow suspects the brigade has caught onto her organisations trail. She then tells her partners to eliminate them per the Preachers orders. Later after creating multiple artificial Infernals throughout Asakusa, Arrow moves out with Jonah. Overlooking the chaos they've caused, she begins to fire arrows at the 8th and later at Shinra specifically. When he discovers Arrow, she retreats while Haran faces him. Attempting to fire at Shinra again, her arrow is blocked by Arthur Boyle. As the two fire officers team up, she and Haran collaboratively attack them together. Unable to defeat the boys and injured, Haran decides to transform himself into a Flame Human, much to Arrow's surprise when he becomes a Demon Flame Human. After Haran's defeat against Benimaru, Arrow and Jonah returned to their base and informed Shō Kusakabe on a "demon within the 8th" requiring both Adora Burst and Adora Link, and of Haran's fall, saying his life wasn't in vain. Vulcan's Workshop arc Upon arriving at Vulcan's Workshop with Shō, Arrow is surprised to see Giovanni being attacked by Shinra. Shō then attempts to handle the matter, but Shinra and his companions manage to escape, leading to Arrow regrouping with the other White-Clad present. Netherworld arc After Company 8 enters and becomes separated in the Netherworld, Arrow notices Takehisa alone and fires an arrow at him, which manages to graze him. Her excellent vision and explosive power give her a noticeable advantage at long range, forcing Hinawa into attempting to get closer, which leads him into a trap and severely wounds him. However, his desperation forces Hinawa to use extended barrels for his shotgun, forcing the fired pellets into the same direction at a greatly accelerated speed and magnified force. Despite being match in terms of attack power, Arrow continues to remains standing and returns fire. After a violent, rapid exchange both snipers are blown to the ground exhausted. Although Arrow is able to rise to her feet first and readies her next attack, Hinawa manages to trick her into firing first. Arrow launches her attack and Hinawa siphons the strength of her flames to further increase his own attack power. Arrow is consumed by his Bullet Speed Rampage and its explosive force. Haijima Industries arc Arrow accompanies members of the White-Clad to Haijima Industries, where she and Haumea confront Vulcan Joseph and Maki Oze engaging a Haijima Industries employee in combat. As Haumea's Ignition Ability was ineffective against the employee's puppet, she fires an arrow at it before telling her to retreat. Before being able to fire again, Maki begins physically overwhelming her, prompting Haumea to intervene. Dissatisfied with Arrow's performance as a bodyguard, Haumea sends an electric current through her body. After Arthur sets of an emp, Arrow fires at him and Vulcan but misses their vehicle. Failing to capture the Sixth Pillar, Arrow's group retreats. Young man, Assault Following Assault completing his training to fight Tamaki Kotatsu, Arrow tests his being firing an arrow at him, but was shocked when he blocked it with just a finger. Ōbi's Rescue arc Arrow is seen alongside Sho and the other White Clad as they move to take back the empire. By the time Leonard Burns arrives, they have already established control over Raffles III and Arrow is present for Burns' conversion at the hands of Haumea's abilities. Later on, Arrow walks with Sho through the underground when he senses something through the Adolla. She remains silent when her Pillar begins to question who could be doing such a thing. The duo join with other members of the White Hoods and confront an exhausted Company 8 intending to destroy them and claim the 'Seventh Pillar'. Before they attack, a masked man intercepts and helps Company 8 escape along with Joker. Trivia * Arrow is the second character from Atsushi Okubo's works to carry an arrow motif, the first being the witch Medusa from his previous work Soul Eater. * She is also the second character whose primary weapon is a bow and arrow configuration, the first being Asuza Yumi, also from Soul Eater, who can transform into a crossbow. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Antagonists Category:White-Clad Category:Knights of the Ashen Flame